1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) illumination module with a large light emitting angle.
2. Description of Related Art
LED illumination devices have been quickly developed in recent years. Compared with traditional illumination devices, the advantages of the LED illumination devices are small volume, short response time, long life, low driving voltage and better anti-shock capability. Traditionally, the LED illumination device is manufactured through two general optical design processes to form primary and secondary optical systems. The primary optical system generally refers to a transparent resin package covering an LED chip. The primary optical system functions to efficiently extract light out of the LED chip by controlling a distribution of luminous intensity of the emitted light. The secondary optical system is generally constructed by lenses, reflectors, or other optical structures, to optimize the distribution of luminous intensity of the light emitted from the primary optical system.
A light emitting angle of a traditional LED illumination device is less than 120°. When the traditional LED illumination device is applied in carbarn, mine or the like sites which need a three-dimensional illumination effect. Therefore, the traditional LED illumination device having small light emitting angle can not meet this big scale illumination demand.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illumination module with a large light emitting angle which can overcome the described limitations.